


Northern Downpour

by Kaku



Category: One Piece
Genre: Break Up, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaku/pseuds/Kaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble, Kaku and Doflamingo's tragic breakup</p>
            </blockquote>





	Northern Downpour

**Author's Note:**

> someone on tumblr dot com told me to post this here and since none of my actual fanfics are completed i did. im sorry.

"Kaku… I’m so sorry." says Doflamingo, turning away from the shorter man.

"Please Doffy, don’t do this." Kaku cries, grabbing the blond’s arm.

"I just can’t lie to you like this. It’s true, Kaku. I am only capable of loving memes." Doflamingo says, fleeing the room. Kaku falls to the floor, sobbing over his broken heart.


End file.
